Many pathologies of the gastrointestinal (“GI”) system, the biliary tree, the vascular system and other body lumens and hollow organs are treated through endoscopic procedures, many of which require active and/or prophylactic hemostasis to control internal bleeding. Tools for deploying hemostatic clips via endoscopes are often used to stop internal bleeding by clamping together the edges of wounds or incisions. Hemostasis clips grasp tissue surrounding a wound and hold edges of the wound together to allow natural healing processes to close the wound. Specialized endoscopic clipping devices are used to deliver the clips to desired locations within the body and to position and deploy the clips at the desired locations within the body after which the clip delivery device is withdrawn, leaving the clip within the body.
One and two piece hemostatic clip structures are currently known in the art. Although one piece clips may be delivered to desired locations using a single stage deployment concept, two piece clip designs generally require a two stage deployment process.